


The Programmer and the Let's-Player

by CJCroen1393



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, claire is a boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Dearing is a video game developer who makes horror games about killer dinosaurs. Owen is a let's-player with an affinity for aviculture.</p><p>Shipping and stupidity ensues.</p><p>Based on a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Programmer and the Let's-Player

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been doing a lot here, have I? Despite all the ideas I have!
> 
> Well, I've come up with a bit of a plan:
> 
> 1\. Works that I'm definitely going to continue (or try to continue) writing are "More Teeth", "Science Fantasystuck", "My Little Jurassic Park", "A Patchwork Pack Redaux" and "My Little HetaStuck MSTs". Future works that I intend to write include "Zettai ni Mamoru!" (Vocaloid fanfic focusing on Haku, Dell and Neru), "Four Bros of Homestuck Series" (Homestuck fanfic series focusing on John, Karkat, Dave and WV), "12 Months Sharing A Room" (Hetalia fanfic, USUK-centric, title pending) and a Jurassic World Werebeast AU.  
> 2\. I will continue "My Little Jurassic Park" after I get "More Teeth" caught up with it, so when "More Teeth" gets seven chapters, I'll update MLJP and then continue both from there.  
> 3\. I'll attempt to brainstorm more "A Patchwork Pack Redux" ideas. I intend for the series to have eight installments, and the last one will be the beginning of a sequel series.  
> 4\. My Little HetaStuck MSTs will eventually be updated. It's my most popular fanfic, so I don't intend to abandon it anytime soon, and I've got TONS of suggestions of fanfics to riff. However, I still need some time to look them up.
> 
> With that out of the way, on with the show!

Claire Dearing watched her nephews as they played the newest game she had developed. Zach stared intently at the screen, the image of his character's POV as he runs through the abandoned building, trying to avoid the prying eyes of a pack of unseen Velociraptors, ready to leap out and tear him apart. Gray was bouncing up and down excitedly, yelling commands to Zach, such things as "Jump! Jump, Zach, jump!" or "There's a raptor over there! Shoot her!" Rather than getting annoyed with him, Zach was following the commands. Gray's eye for detail coupled with Zach's focus and hand-eye coordination made them a perfect team for playing survival horror video games like this.

When they were done for the day, Gray hugged Claire and thanked her for the free copy of her new game and Claire returned the hug, confirming to the boys that they're allowed to keep this copy of the game so they can continue it later. Usually, she wouldn't do this, but hey they were family. Plus, Gray was the one who gave her the idea.

Claire returned to her office later that day, sitting down at her desk and calling up her assistant Zara. Claire had been working at MasraniGlobal's gaming division for a long time, and only recently started on making her own video games. Gray had inspired her to make a survival horror game about dinosaurs, partially based by the Jurassic Park incident of 1993. Survival horror games seemed to be all the rage these days, so Claire couldn't resist the temptation. She called the game "Stranded on Dinosaur Land" and the premise was basically that the player character has to fight their way out of the park whilst dinosaurs and other creatures try to kill him/her. It was looking to be a great success, having been out for only a month and already being a top-seller.

While she was reflecting on this, Claire realized that Zara wasn't coming to her office and called on Zara again.

"Zara, will you come to my office, please?"

No response.

 _What is going on there?_ thought Claire.

\----------------------------------------------------

When Claire went down to the staff break room, she saw her friend/coworker Lowery, her assistant Zara and her coworker Vivian all crowded around Lowery's laptop. Lowery was laughing, Vivian giggled a little, Zara seemed bored.

"Ahem." said Claire.

"Oh, hey Claire!" said Lowery grinning, "Hey, check this video out!"

"I'd rather not. Zara, I called you at least three times, why haven't you come to my office?"

"Sorry, Claire," said Zara, "Lowery insisted that Vivian and I watch this stupid video with him, though I fail to see any of the humor."

"Oh it's not THAT bad, Zara!" said Vivian, "It's kind of cute!"

"What is?" asked Claire.

"It's this let's player who's been recording himself playing your game!" said Lowery, smiling, "You wanna see?"

Claire rolled her eyes. She heard her game was popular with let's-players, including Markiplier, Jackscepticeye and (she shuddered) PewDiePie. But she had no interest in a bunch of nerds making fools of themselves on the internet. She had better things to do with her time.

"Aw, c'mon, Claire! He's hilarious! Here, I'll email you the link! You can look him up in your spare time!"

Claire shrugged.

"I can't promise you I'll look at it."

\----------------------------------------------------

"What's up, guys? This is Owen Grady and welcome back to another installment of 'Stranded on Dinosaur Land'! So, last episode, I messed up and my assistant got eaten by a Mosasaurus, so I guess I'm going on this level alone. Anyway, I figured I'd HEY! Blue! Quiet! Daddy's busy! Sorry, Blue's just being noisy!"

Claire stared at the screen in utter bewilderment. There was a grinning and admittedly good-looking man sitting in front of the first screen (the second screen had the gameplay footage) and behind him were four perches, each with a large macaw perched on it. The first one had a hyacinth macaw, whose perch was labeled "Blue" ( _Creative name..._ thought Claire, sarcastically). The second had a military macaw, whose perch was labeled "Delta". The third was labeled "Echo" and housed a scarlet macaw with a scar over her eye. The last one was labeled "Charlie" and had a young Catalina macaw on it.

 _He sure seems to like birds,_ thought Claire.

Owen had been playing through the point after the route where the player's assistant is devoured by a hungry Mosasaurus (Claire made a mental note to watch the previous video later; while she didn't typically like let's-plays of her games, the reactions of shock to the assistant's death were always worth it. She wanted it to be unexpected, and the reactions always showed that she had succeeded) and continued from there.

"Say, Blue!" said Owen, "The lead raptor kinda looks like you!"

The parrot just squawked.

"No, it's true! See she has blue feathers and likes to bite!"

Claire rolled her eyes. She had the distinct idea that the bird had done the same thing.

Owen laughed, but his little "conversation" with his bird had distracted him from the game and so a Dimorphodon had managed to sneak up on him.

Owen screamed as the pterosaur knocked his character down and ate his face off.

Meanwhile, Owen's real face was hilarious as he screamed in response to the little winged monstrosity, and Claire couldn't help but laugh.

The video had cut to Owen sitting in front of the screen, with Blue perched on his shoulder.

"Okay, everyone!" said Owen, smiling, "I guess I'll try again tomorrow! Just a reminder I'll be going to MomoCon this weekend so if you'll be there then look out for me! See ya!"

With that the video ended.

Claire paused.

MomoCon? She was headed there too.

She looked at the date of the video.

It was uploaded the previous day.

\----------------------------------------------------

Claire and her development team had a panel at MomoCon the following weekend. Lowery had taken a couple of breaks to buy himself so nerd-swag from various booths and get his picture taken with cosplayers. Vivian had gone with him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. Zara was ignoring them and spent her downtime talking to her husband Alec on her cell phone, complaining about how stupid the convention was.

Claire meanwhile, was waiting for their boss, Simon Masrani to show up. It was hard to find anyone, seeing as there were so many people and all of them were crowded together. Including one man who looked very familiar.

 _Is that Owen?_ she thought.

"Hey Claire!"

Claire turned to see Lowery standing behind her and grinning widely. He was covered in the aforementioned nerd-swag.

"You like the game merchandise I got?"

"Shut up, Lowery." said Claire.

\----------------------------------------------------

Mr. Masrani was late. The had to be delayed before his arrival, but fortunately they still had enough time to take questions.

"...to answer your question, Mr. Hoskins," said Masrani, "no I don't think the animals in my game can be utilized as military weapons. Even hypothetically."

The man named Hoskins snapped his fingers in irritation.

Another fan raised her hand.

"This is a question for Zara!" she asked.

"Yes?" asked Zara.

"Were you insulted when Claire killed off the assistant character in the game?"

Everyone laughed and Zara said a joking "A little bit."

"Okay one last question for today's panel," said Claire, "We'll be back tomorrow though!"

A hand raised.

"You, back there!" said Lowery.

The man stood up and Claire and Lowery were both surprised.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Owen and I do let's plays of the game. So, I have a question for Claire!"

"Yes?" asked Claire.

"Will you go out with me sometime?"

The crowd let out a collective "Ooooh!"

Claire looked at him calmly and smiled.

And then she said..."No."

The crowd and the panel let out a mix of laughs and "OHHHHH"s while Owen just grinned and shrugged.

"REJECTED!" laughed Lowery.

"I told you it wouldn't work, Owen." said a tall man sitting next to Owen.

Owen just chuckled and said "Hey, I tried!"

 _Maybe someday,_ thought Claire as Masrani ended the panel for the day, _Maybe someday..._

End

**Author's Note:**

> So, does it suck? I hope it doesn't suck!


End file.
